Where it All Began
by Stacey89
Summary: Zashley... when they first met.. Nothing to do with HSM.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Dear Diary,

This last break up with Chris must have had a more serious effect on me than I thought it did. For some reason since we broke up, I'm not finding myself attracted to any guys whatsoever. Anyway hopefully the sleepover at Jesse's house will help take my mind off things. Everybody is going to be there so I should be distracted all night, making new friends and catching up with the ones I haven't seen in a while. Well I'm off to get my stuff ready, as always I'll keep you posted on the next events,

Love Ash.

Ashley closed her diary and sighed. She then got up and packed her pyjamas and makeup for the morning in her bag and walked downstairs.

"Mom, Dad I'm going now. I'll see you tomorrow." She shouted into the living room on her was past the door.

Just as she reached the front door she heard her parents call back "Okay honey, have fun." She laughed and walked outside to her car.

Ten minutes later she was pulling up outside her best friend's, boyfriend's house and got out her car. Before she was even completely out of the car Brenda ran from the house and hugged Ashley.

"Er, Hi there Bren." Said a shocked Ashley.

"Sorry, its just been so long. I missed you so I was watching for you out of the window" apologised Brenda.

Both girls laughed until Ashley said "Let's go in. I'm getting a bit cold."

Brenda agreed that it was probably a good idea to g inside, then both girls walked into the house.

"Hey Ash. Come, I'll introduce you to the people that you don't know." Said a handsome blonde boy and Ashley followed him into the lounge. "This is Gabz, Zac, Jamie, Candice, Leigh-anne, Jake and Ryan. Guys this is Ashley."

"Thanks Jess, but please, just call me Ash." Then turning back to Jesse she said "is there somewhere I can put my stuff until later please Jess?"

"Oh yea, you know where the spare room is, you can just put you belongings in there." Was her reply.

So Ashley walked up the very high steps and placed her overnight back in the room first on the right. When she was in the room alone a solitary tear slowly fell down her left cheek. She couldn't help it, she just felt so lonely. About ten minutes later she heard a soft knock on the door, so she quickly wiped her eyes and said "come in".

The guy that had been introduced to her as Zac opened the door and said "Hi. Jesse was worried about you, so he asked me to come up and see how you were."

Ashley: "That was nice of both of you. I'm fine. I've just had a rough time lately is all. I'm just going to wash my face and sort myself out. I'll be back downstairs in a moment."

Zac: "Are you sure you wanna go downstairs? I'll stay up here and we can talk about anything until you feel better if you like…"

Ashley: "Yeah, I like the sound of that. At least then I can go down with a bit of a better attitude and not snap at anyone."

Zac: "Well, you can snap at me all you like. But only until we go downstairs…. I know how it feels to have anger you just need to get out…. My ex is downstairs, can't even stand being in the same street as her nevermind being at a sleepover in the same house as her all night."

Ashley: "Well, we can talk each others anger out then. And if you need to get away from her later just come and find me" This was followed by a smile from both.

About half an hour later Ashley went to wash her face and her and Zac walked downstairs laughing. And sitting in the lounge was a very jealous looking girl who scowled at the image coming down the steps. She had never wanted him to be happy again. That was why she had cheated on him. But wait…. She had just realised why that girl had looked familiar earlier… Ashley's boyfriend, or rather ex boyfriend, was the reason for the end of Leigh-Anne and Zac.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An hour or so later, many more people had arrived and both Ashley and Zac were feeling much more relaxed.

Ashley had just gone into a different room to chat with Brenda, 'probably just a useless girly chat' Zac had thought to himself and just turned and joined in a conversation with Jesse and Kaye. "Yo dude. Sorry about Leigh-Anne being here. I invited her before you guys broke up and well I honestly didn't think she would come once you had ended it." Jesse said.

"Oh, don't worry about it, if she kicks off I'll just walk away, I don't have to listen to anything she has to say any more, she lost that privilege when she went with that Chris guy behind my back."

"Jesse, how come there's not any music playing? What kind of party is this?" Ashley had shouted from the doorway.

When Zac had turned around to look at her, her beauty had caught his breath and he just stood there for the next ten minutes staring at the doorway, even after she had moved to go and find some music.

"Hello. Earth to Zac. What the hell were you staring at dude?" Jesse asked when he had finally managed to snap Zac out of his daydream.

"Oh. I um, I'm not too sure actually. I think I'm gunna go for a walk along the beach I'll be back soon." Zac answered and left.

Whilst enjoying his peaceful walk along the beach, he could hear sobbing from just in front of him. When he had walked a few more paces he could see the outline of a small framed girl crying into her knees. So he walked over to her and sat down beside her. When he had sat down he realised the girl was Ashley.

"Ashley. Are you okay?"

"Erm. Yeah its just that the girl who came between me and my ex-boyfriend is at Jesse's party and it just upset me a bit."

"Man that's rough. You wanna come for a walk with me? I left the party to go on a walk anyway."

"Sure. Can we go get some food? I'm really hungry."

"Good idea. Where do you wanna go?"

"Well, i could really go for a slice of the chocolate decadence cake that is sold in Starbucks."

"Cool. Lets go then."

both teens stood up and left the beach. The nearest Starbucks was only a five minute walk from where they had been so it didn't take long for them to reach it. When they got there Zac told Ashley that it was his treat and offered to buy her some coffee too which she accepted and thanked him. Whilst Zac was ordering Ashley went to the restroom to fix her make-up. By the time Ashley had finished Zac was making his way to a booth with their drinks and some cake.

"Thanks again. You really didn't have to pay."

"What kind of a boy would i be if i didn't offer to pay for an upset girl's comfort food?"

"Well, when you put it that way i guess its okay. But you have to let me pay for one some time. Deal?"

"Deal. Now tuck into your cake. It looks good."

"It is. Very good. I think its my favourite kind of cake. You can have some if you like. Its very big and you did pay for it"

"Yeah. I think i will thanks. How is your white chocolate mocha?"

"It is very nice. I haven't had one of these in ages, i forgot how good they were."

Half an hour later Zac's phone rang and he checked the screen to see who it was.

"It's Jesse But I'm not ready to go back yet. You wanna go somewhere else?"

"Yeah sure. You pick. It was my idea to come here."

"Okay lets go."

Both teens stood and put their litter in the bin on the way out of the door. After about ten minutes of walking Ashley started to wonder where they were actually going.

"Hey Zac. Where are we going?"

"Its a surprise. But we're nearly there."

"Okay." There was a hint of worry in Ashley's voice as she said this.

Shortly after Zac stopped walking and sat on a bench.

Ashley sat next to him before asking where they actually were.

"We are sitting in the park i played in whilst growing up."

"Aww. That's sweet. You wanna go sit on the swings?"

"If you wanna."

"YAY!!!" Ashley then ran over to the swings, giggling the whole way there.

"Its good to hear you laugh."

"Its good to laugh. It feels like i haven't laughed in a long time."

"Well you should laugh more. You have a very nice laugh."

"Thank you." Ashley didn't quite know what else to say and she started to blush.

The silence was interrupted by the ringing of another phone. It was Ashley's this time. She checked the screen and said, "It's Brenda. She'll be worried. Maybe we should head back."

"You're probably right its getting late."

With that the two teens started the twenty minute walk back to Jesse's beach front house.

Once they got there they sat on the loungers that were on the deck looking out toward the sea.

But they were interrupted by two voices.

The first a female voice and the second a male voice. They were quickly identified by Zac and Ashley as Jesse and Brenda so they just stayed quite and let their friends get all of the yelling out of their systems.

After their friends had stopped shouting both Zac and Ashley burst into a fit of laughter. They knew it wasn't funny that they had gotten their friends so worried but they couldn't help but laugh at the way their two friends looked when they were shouting or the way they overlapped what the other was saying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

After their scolding from Brenda and Jesse, Ashley and Zac had gone their separate ways with their friends.

**Ashley and Brenda.**

Brenda: "So Ash, you keep disappearing with this Zac guy. What's going on?"

Ashley: "Nothing. At least not yet. He's a really nice guy and he's going through a rough time, similar to mine. It's just nice to have somebody who knows how I feel right now."

Brenda: "Do you think you might get together with him eventually?"

Ashley: "I hope so. I really like him but with my luck he probably just sees me as a friend."

Brenda: "Don't put yourself down honey. He'd be crazy not to fall for you. If I was a guy, I'm sure I would most definitely want you to be mine."

Both girls laughed at this. And after a few minutes Brenda continued the conversation.

Brenda: "You know, I could always ask Jess to find out if Zac likes you and then I could tell you."

Ashley: "I know. But it's too soon. I'm still in so much pain over the breakup with Chris and it wouldn't be fair to Zac."

Brenda: "Aww, sweetie, I thought you were getting over it. Its not like you have any reason to hold on to the pain. you'll probably never find out who the other girl was."

Ashley: "I know. And until tonight I hadn't been attracted to anyone and I feel like I am moving on now that I've found somebody that I like. Can we go out and dance for a bit? I wanna have some fun."

Brenda nodded and the girls walked to the living room where Ashley was greeted by her ex making out with a girl on the couch.

* * *

**Zac and Jesse.**

Jesse: "So dude, you really like Ash? I thought you might. That's why I asked you to check on her earlier."

Zac: "Yeah, Jess I really really like her. But she's just out of a relationship too and I don't think she's ready to move on yet. But I'm going to hang around until she is. From the time I've spent with her tonight I think she's worth the wait.

Jesse: "You're so right dude. I've known her for a long time now, it's thanks to her that me and Brenda got together in the first place, and she is such a nice girl. I was so shocked to find out Chris had cheated on her because she was nothing less than the perfect girlfriend to him."

Zac: "This is going to sound really awful, but I'm glad that he did. If he hadn't she wouldn't have been upset when I went to check on her earlier and I would never stand a chance with her at all."

Jesse: "I completely understand dude. You'd a better boyfriend to her than Chris ever was. He was such an idiot and so selfish. I think you and her would be great together. Do me one favour though yeah?"

Zac: "What's that?"

Jesse: "Don't leave it too long to tell her how you feel. I don't want you losing out because you were being nice and giving her the time you thought she would need."

Right at that moment they heard shouting from the lounge so they ran from the room to the lounge to see what the noise was about.

* * *

When they got there they saw, in the middle of the excitement, Ashley shouting at a guy and a girl

"So this is the hussie you cheated on me with? My god, she is nothing like what I expected her to be. You must have found her in the gutter or something Chris because she isn't exactly gorgeous is she." Ashley spat at them.

"Who do you think you're talking about? I'm obviously more of a woman than you if I could keep him and you couldn't." Leigh-Anne shouted back.

"More like more of a whore who puts out at the drop of a hat. You should really get yourself some dignity. I mean you were also in a relationship when all of this started out. No wonder Zac can't stand being in the same postcode area as you. you're disgusting, vial and a complete cow." Ashley retaliated.

Jesse then stepped in and told Chris and Leigh-Anne to leave and not to come back. Ashley stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

Ashley got her journal from her back and began to write:

Hi again journal,

Well the sleepover has been eventful so far. I met this really great guy, Zac, who is going through a breakup similar to me and Chris. And then me and Bren went to dance and Chris was here making out with the girl he cheated with. Turns out mine and Zac's situations are more similar than I thought considering the girl who Chris cheated on me with was at the time also Zac's girlfriend.

Well I feel a bit calmer now. I'll fill in the details properly tomorrow when I'm at home.

Love,

Ash

When she heard a knock on the door she put her journal away and said, "Come in." And for the second time that evening she was greeted by Zac.

Ashley: "Hey."

Zac: "Who would have predicted that eh?"

Ashley: "I know. How weird. But I feel more over him than ever now. I'm glad he's out of my life for good."

Zac: "I know how you feel." with that Zac put his arms around Ashley and hugged her.

Ashley just leant into him and the two teens just sat there in silence taking in the others comforting presence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

The next thing Ashley knew she was waking up and it was a whole new day.

_Darn it, I must have fallen asleep while crying. Zac must think I'm a complete idiot. He's not going to want anything to do with me now._

It was then she realised there was actually someone beside her on the bed, how had she not noticed the weight of someone's arm draped across her torso.

As she looked to her right she couldn't help but smile.

_How sweet, he didn't just leave me after I feel asleep. He's so adorable…. I could easily see myself falling hard for this guy. Such a shame we're both just coming through bad break ups. Oh my he's waking up… what do I do? Pretend I'm still sleeping or sit up and pretend I've just woken up and sat up right away?_

Quickly she decided to close her eyes and pretend she's just stirring so it looks like him waking up disturbed her enough to wake her.

Zac: "Hey there, sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep I just wanted to make sure you were definitely okay before I left you… guess I just drifted off."

Ashley: "No, it's okay. It was nice to wake up beside someone… was kind of comforting. I should get changed and make my way home though, I have a meeting with my agent later on today and I really should make myself a bit more presentable."

Zac: "I'll just go downstairs and give you some privacy. And if I don't see you before you leave, it was very nice to meet you, even in last nights rather random events."

Ashley: "I'm sure it won't be the last time we see each other. And since I don't know my cell number by heart tell Brenda I said she's to give it to you if you decide to keep in touch. But I really best hurry, my agent is due at my house in like an hour."

With that Zac got up and went downstairs and Ashley quickly threw on her clean clothes she had already picked out for her agent's visit and brushed her teeth in the upstairs bathroom. She then shouted goodbye to Brenda and Jesse and ran to her car.

Jesse: "Hey dude, what's up? Where did you disappear to last night after all that commotion?"

Zac: "Morning. Nothing's up, I'm just kinda trying to decide what to do about Ashley. I already like her sooo much but its far too soon for either of us to be trying to get into another relationship, I just don't wanna lose any chance I might have…. I just don't know what to do."

Jesse: "Sorry dude. If I had thought you would get this frustrated I might not have pushed you to check on her last night…."

Mid sentence Brenda bounces into the kitchen where both boys are sat.

Brenda: "What you guys talking about?"

Jesse and Zac just look at each other wondering what to say. Zac really doesn't want to talk to her best friend about what he's feeling just in case Brenda was to tell Ashley and she got freaked out, but Jesse knows that Brenda and Ashley would have spoken about Zac after Ashley and Zac came back from their walk and she would be able to help shine a light on his situation.

Jesse decides to cover for now and then explain to Brenda once Zac had gone home,

Jesse: "Oh I was just asking where he and Ashley got to last night after all the excitement."

Zac: "Yeah, erm Ashley was pretty upset after the whole thing so I went to make sure she was okay. She was in uncontrollable tears, so I sat with her until she wore herself out and fell asleep. Then I lay her on the bed and sat beside her for what was meant to be 10 minutes to make sure she would stay asleep.. But I fell asleep too. And then when we woke up she left… something about her agent and a meeting or something similar."

Brenda: "Aw, Zac it was soo sweet of you to look after Ash last night. I'm sure she appreciated it. I'll ring her later and see how her meeting went. She's been waiting for Sara to get her an audition for some show and she finds out today what the deal is. She's been pretty excited about the whole thing, and its exactly what she needs after the way that scumbag treated her."

Zac: "It was no problem. I know exactly how she's feeling so I guess I was the best person to help her. Anyway guys I'm gonna head home in a few minutes. Jess, can I tell you something out here before I leave though?"

As he said that he walked to the front door and waited for Jesse on the porch.

Jesse: "'Sup Zac?"

Zac: "Well I know you're just gonna tell Brenda everything when I'm gone so I figured I would tell you this and you can save me more embarrassment. Before Ashley left she told me that if I wanted to I could ask Brenda for her phone number since she doesn't remember it, but I'm scared to ask Brenda 'cause then she'll know I like Ashley and ask me all sorts of questions, so if I'm not here to answer them and get embarrassed then she can't ask them… do you mind getting the number and passing it on to me please?"

Jesse: "Dude, you act like such a chick sometimes, but of course I will. You really shouldn't be embarrassed about liking Ashley though, she's an amazing girl… and she is hott … just don't tell Brenda that I said that haha. Honestly though, when you feel it's the right time, you two would make an awesome couple… not as awesome as me and Brenda but pretty damn close."

At that both boys laughed and said goodbye.

Jesse went back to the kitchen and kissed Brenda..

Jesse: "Hey baby."

Brenda: "Morning honey. Are you going to tell me what you and Zac were really talking about now?"

Jesse: "You know me far too well. But I wasn't lying I did ask him where they got to… he just hadn't gotten round to answering that yet. He was too busy answering my question as to what was up. Basically last night when Ash was up in the room dropping her stuff off, she had been gone for quite a while so I asked Zac to go and check she was okay. So he did and they talked and then they came downstairs smiling. Then you and Ash had a little chat and she shouted at me to put some music on and then disappeared. But Zac kept staring at the empty door."

Brenda: "Yeah right after that she noticed Chris in the lounge and went for a walk on the beach to try and settle her emotions."

Jesse: "Right. And when I asked Zac what he was looking at he snapped out of his daze and went for a walk to clear his head. He didn't tell me why or what was up."

Brenda: "So he must have bumped into Ash on the beach and comforted her again. And that's why they were gone so long and neither answered their phone."

Jesse: "Bingo. And after that you dragged Ash away and had you're girly chat which I hope will help out when I finish this. And Zac and I went and had a lad to lad chat. And basically he really likes her but he thinks not only would someone like her not be interested in him, but also that its far too soon for him to be getting into anything with anyone. And then all the commotion happened and they disappeared for the rest of the night."

Brenda: "Awwww, that's totally cute. And I can help. Ash and I were totally talking about Zac. And she actually really likes him too… but same story, she doesn't think he would like someone like her which I told her is crazy talk any guy would be insane not to like her but she said she thought it was too soon too. She told me she was still in a lot of pain because of Chris and Leigh-Anne and then she wanted to dance so we went to the lounge. And, well you know what happened after that."

Jesse: "All too well babe. Oh and another thing, Zac says Ash told him to ask you for her phone digits if he wanted them because she doesn't remember the number."

Brenda: "Why didn't he ask for it then?"

Jesse: "Because he thought you would ask him embarrassing questions haha. Guys don't talk to the best friend's girl about things like this haha. So will you give him it?"

Brenda: "Of course I will. He's coming back over later right?"

Jesse: "Yeah."

Brenda: "Cool. I shall give it to him then. But please don't tell him what I said about Ash. She would kill me."

Jesse: "But I bet you tell her what I told you."

Brenda: "Well she had asked me to find out. But I swear I won't say a word. This could potentially be too special to maybe scare one of them off because they think its too soon."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Ashley: "Hey Mom. I'm home!"

"Hey honey. Did you have a good night last night?"

Ashley: "It was…. Eventful. I'll fill you in later I have to go fix myself before Sara gets here."

"Okay. I'll let her in when she gets here."

Ashley: "Thanks Mom. You're the best."

An hour and a half later, Sara had left and Ashley had a date for an audition for a Television show. Ecstatically happy with this she called Brenda to let her know that there was another lead spot free in the same show and asked her to audition too. Brenda said she would contact her own agent and set it up and asked Ashley if she wanted to come over and have a girly night later on, to which Ashley agreed, but she wouldn't be over until after she had given her mom a detailed description of why her night had been so eventful.

Twenty minutes later Ashley had explained the whole night, including the whole Zac issue to both her mom and her big sister. Both of which encouraged her to pursue a strong friendship with Zac as it would be good for both of them… and in the long run they could maybe start a relationship once they both felt ready. Contemplating this idea Ashley then got more clean pyjamas and other overnight stuff ready and drove over to Brenda's for a hopefully less stressful evening than the previous.

Ashley: "Brenda? Jess? You guys in?"

Brenda: "Hey Ash. Come through to the lounge. It's just me and you. Jesse's down in the basement playing pool with Zac."

Ashley: "I wondered what you were going to do to make sure you and I could have a girly night haha."

Brenda: "Actually Zac was always coming over tonight. In fact, I was surprised when he left earlier today… but I'm glad he did. It meant me and Jesse could have some alone time Hashanah."

Ashley: "Okay Brenda… way too much information right there."

The song 'Forever is Over' by The Saturdays filled the room, making both girls jump.

Ashley: "That would be my phone letting me know I have a text message"

Both girls laughed at their silliness and Ashley read her text and smiled.

Brenda: "It's good to see you smile. Who's it from?"

Ashley: "Zac. Just letting me know he got my number and that this one he texted from is his. "

Brenda: "Well you did tell him to ask for it. Pretty bold move considering he hadn't even asked you for it yet. Not like you at all. I'm proud of ya!"

Ashley: "Well mainly it was so we could help each other through all this mess, but I'm glad he asked without knowing that."

Brenda: "Oh Ash, you can be soo devious sometimes. Now text him back so he knows you're not ignoring it and that you know its his number now."

Ashley: "Right. Good point…. See there's a reason I'm the blonde friend hahaha. I think we should challenge the boys to a girl on boy pool doubles match. Losers have to go out and get dinner for the four of us."

Brenda: "And that right there, is why you are my best friend. Let's go."

They both stood up and walked to the basement still laughing at Ashley's 'blonde' moment from before.

While all this was happening up in the house.

Jesse: "Oh dude, before I completely space out and forget, this is what you asked for before… now man up and text the girl."

Zac: "Thanks man. I will in a few minutes. I didn't think Brenda had given you it when she didn't mention it when I got here. I thought she was going to tease me over not asking myself haha."

Jesse: "Oh no! she totally demanded I fill her in on everything I knew though. But don't worry about it I made her promise to not tell Ash. Oh and before I forget this too… you best text her before she gets here… don't want her thinking you didn't want her number when she doesn't see you and realises you left at some point without asking for it."

Zac: "She's coming over? You kept that quiet."

Jesse: "I swear to you I only found out when I went to grab us some drinks. Brenda was just on the phone to her about her meeting and had invited her over."

Zac: "Okay, I'll let you off then."

As he was saying this Zac text Ashley.

_**To: Ashley**_

_**Hey. It's Zac. Just thought I would send you a text to let you know I got your number from Brenda, well actually Jesse did. And this is my number if you want to save it. X**_

Zac: "There I sent her a text. Now let's play some pool."

Jesse: "Wait that's the basement door… I guess we're getting some company… Ready to see your future girl?"

Zac: "Oh shut up please before she hears you."

Jesse: "Sorry. Hey baby girl. What you two doing down here?"

Ashley: "I decided that we would challenge you both to a game of doubles pool. Girls v Boys… losers buy dinner."

Jesse: "Ooooh. I like it. Rack them up then ms. T"

Ashley: "My pleasure. Oh and just so you know in advance, mine is ham, mushroom, pineapple and sweet corn on stuff crust."

Jesse: "Now that's fighting talk there Tisdale. Hope you have the skill to match your arrogance."

The four teens then went on to play an extremely close game of pool with both teams being on the black at the end.

It was Ashley's turn to pot but the ball was at what looked an impossible angle to all of the pockets.

Zac: "You girls best get ready to go to the pizza parlour. There's no way you are getting that in Ashley."

Ashley: "You so sure? You pick a pocket for me to sink it into."

Zac: "You're playing right? No? Alright… This one."

And he pointed at the most difficult pocket.

Ashley aimed and sunk it in the pocket with ease. She then walked over to Zac and Jesse.

"Now this is the pockets I choose… so get your cash out and go buy dinner."

All four teens laughed and headed up to the main part of the house.

Jesse: "Zac, give me some money and Brenda and I will go get dinner. I need to talk to her about something."

Zac: "If you guys are sure. Here ya go dude."

Then just like that Zac and Ashley were left in Jesse and Brenda's home on their own.

Zac: "Sooo. Sorry it took me so long to text. I asked Jesse to get it from Brenda for me since I had to go do something for my mom. And he spaced out until like 10 minutes before I sent it haha."

Ashley: "Don't worry about it. I know what both of them are like… I actually figured they wouldn't give you it until I told them to… they like to be awkward, even when both their best friends are going through exactly the same thing and could really do with each others friendship."

Zac: "Yeah. You're actually totally right. What do you wanna do while they're gone?"

Ashley: "How about we just sit and chat about everything but our break-ups and that way I wont feel like when we do talk about it I'm opening up to someone I don't really know."

Ashley sat on the sofa and waited for Zac to join her, but when he did she felt disappointed about how he sat at the complete opposite end, they had shared a bed the night before after all and she had enjoyed that closeness… even if she hadn't known him very well.

Ashley: "So… you left to help your mom today?"

Zac: "Yeah she called me just after you left and asked me to get her some things for coming home to tomorrow. She works away from home, so that's why I spend so much time here, my own house is too big and quiet when she's out of town."

Ashley: "So your parents aren't together then?"

Zac: "No. They got a divorce about 4 years ago when I was like 14, but my dad wasn't around a lot before then anyway. It's mostly only ever been my mom and I. How about you?"

Ashley: "Mine are still very much together. We're all actually really close. My sister and I, up until she met her current boyfriend, used to be literally inseparable. I'm glad she finally found a nice guy instead of one who only wants her as a trophy that he can use and abuse. And I tell my mom absolutely everything. Like today I had to fill her in on everything from last night before I was allowed to leave to come here again haha."

Zac: "So she's just happy that you're out and with friends again trying to get your life back after being hurt so badly?"

Ashley: "Yeah she was really glad when I told her how nice you were to me."

Zac: "I would love a family like that. My mom is so rarely at home I don't know that she even knows I've ever had a date let alone a girl treat me the way Leigh-Anne did."

Ashley felt terrible to hear that. So she did what came almost naturally to her.

She stood up and shifted a bit closer to him on the couch and gave him a big hug.

And it was there right away, that closeness that she felt that same morning. The feeling that she could be happy again and that not all guys are complete Jerks. But there was something else there too…. Something she was terrified to admit to yet… she knew deep inside she was already falling for him and in the brief moment they actually hugged she realised that for her, it wasn't too soon to move on… she was already over Chris, she had just been clinging onto the feeling as an excuse to try and stop her getting hurt that way again.

Feeling a lot clearer about her own feeling she pulled away felling less comfortable than she had when he sat down as far away from her as he could. And he noticed this right away in her expression.

Zac: "Hey, what's wrong? My family situations not that bad, it means I have a free house all the time if I wanted it and that I always have whatever time alone I might need… and it makes me less of a slob when it comes to housework because my mom would be furious if she came home to a mess haha."

Ashley: "It's not that… I just need a big long girly chat with Brenda later and I'll be fine. So what about you? You told me about your relationship with your mom, what about other stuff like hobbies, music… anything."

Zac: "Well there's a reason Jesse and I are such good friends. I was in the same show as him a couple of years back. And I would love to get back into acting. I guess that's another thing we have in common haha. Oh and I would love to sing one day… but acting is my main priority.

Ashley: "Yeah, more or less the same. But I would like to do a musical or something just so I could do both at the same time haha."

Zac: "Sounds good… but I don't dance so musicals is definitely not the way forward for me."

Both teens laughed at this.

Zac: "Man, I'm so hungry I wish they would bring us food already! Oh by the way… how the heck did you pot that black?"

Ashley: "Well, my dad always wished he'd had a son as well as me and my sister… but there were complications when I was born which meant my mom couldn't have any more kids, so when I reached about 8 or 9 I decided I would ask my dad if we could do something he would do with a son… I decided playing pool wasn't like a physical sport so I might be good at it and well we played everyday since."

Zac: "So you basically hustled us… that wasn't very nice, I'd say you owe us a rematch but we play a handicap."

Ashley: "Bring it!… I bet I could beat the three of you on my own."

Zac: "Well after dinner we shall test that theory out…. Care for another wager?"

Ashley: "Name your terms…."

Zac: "If you win, I'll make sure the other two go along with whatever you decide to do tonight… BUT if we beat you…. You have to buy us all dinner yourself next time we are all together."

Ashley: "Deal. But just so you know… you were the only one who got hustled, Jess and I play all the time… he knew I was good… which is why he stopped the teasing and tried to make it as impossible as he could for me to pot that black."

Zac: "So you all played me… I feel soo cheated… I might just sulk for the rest of the night now."

He folded his arms and pouted like a spoiled kid who didn't get what he wanted to prove his point.

Ashley: "Don't do that! Nooooooo. Come on… it wouldn't have made a difference if you actually knew… I'm just too good."

When he kept ignoring her she decided she would find a way to get him to stop playing his game.

So she poked him in the side trying to get him to at least smile. She did it continuously until he finally responded and poked her back. She was too pleased with herself to notice that she had now started a side poking war which she was about to lose because she was ticklish.

As she came to terms with the fact he wasn't going to stop she began to try and back away while laughing and trying to ask him to stop… but the more she pushed herself back the more he moved forward until she was lying completely flat and her was towering over her.

That was when he eventually stopped, but he didn't move.

Zac had an overwhelming urge right then to just kiss Ashley… but he didn't know how she would react but surely he was going to have to let her know he liked her at some point… he just couldn't decide what to do…

And at that very moment as if some sign telling him that this wasn't the right time, Brenda and Jesse walked through the door with the food.

Both Zac and Ashley jumped up looking slightly flustered, something which neither of their friends missed but chose not to mention at this precise moment.

Instead Brenda decided to announce,

"Food's up… Come get it."

Zac stood up quickly and moved to the kitchen area where they always ate in Jesse's house.

Ashley stayed frozen to the spot she sat in… she couldn't believe what had just happened…or how quickly he had moved away. _Guess he doesn't like me the way I like him after all. _Then she faintly heard Brenda call her from the kitchen.

"Ash, are you coming to get your food?"

Ashley: "Uh, yeah sure… I'm just going to the bathroom."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

When she got to the bathroom she just stared at herself in the mirror.

_What is wrong with you Ash? You know you're being silly… maybe he's just not as ready to move on than you. Just go down, eat your food, enjoy your night… and forget about it for now._

There was a knock on the door.

"It's open B"

Brenda: "Hey, are you okay? It's not like you to not come and get your food."

Ashley: "I'll talk to you about it later. I just needed to come and sort myself out."

Brenda: "Okay. After dinner, we'll talk and then looks like you and Zac made some kind of new deal on the pool?"

Ashley: "Oh. Yeah, we did… he felt hustled so I told him I would let the three of you team up and take me on."

Brenda: "Does he really think I'll make any difference… it was literally you against both of them before anyway."

Ashley: "Let the boy have his fun. It'll keep him quiet… or I hope it will haha. Now lets go get my dinner."

When they got to the kitchen Ashley realised the boys had already gone back to the basement with their food.

Ashley: "Why aren't they eating up here?"

Brenda: "I think Zac wanted to talk to Jess about something. I swear their bromance gets stronger by the day."

Ashley: "Good we can talk and eat now then."

Brenda: "Yeah. So tell me what's wrong."

Ashley: "I'm totally screwed up… I tried not to let it happen this quick but B, I'm totally falling for him and its making me feel ridiculous. I've only known him one day… I shouldn't be feeling like this… I just don't know what to do."

Brenda: "Ash, its okay. Just go with it… whatever happens now, well I think its meant to be… whether you two get together or just become real good friends you need each other,,, that's clear to anyone with eyes. But when I asked what was up… I meant more along the lines of… why did you both look like a couple of kids who just got caught up to no good by their parents?"

Ashley explained everything that had happened when she and Zac were alone and then let Brenda take it all in.

Brenda: "Wow. So we leave you both alone in our house for half an hour and you realise you've got it worse than you thought for him and there was an almost kiss… Maybe I'm not the person you should be having this talk with Ash."

Ashley: "Don't say that Bren, You just said it yourself… I need him right now… he makes it all feel better and I don't even think about Chris when he's around. I can't risk scaring him off… it would be stupid."

Brenda: "Fine. But do you think you can act normal when we go do the new challenge? Because both me and Jess can tell you're both confused right now and we want you both to have a good night without any awkwardness… especially after last night."

Ashley nodded as she ate her last slice of pizza and went to the lounge to watch some TV until Jesse let Brenda Know him and Zac were finished talking.

While Brenda was checking on Ashley the boys were again in the basement.

Jesse: "So what do you have to tell me this time?"

Zac: "I'm an idiot."

Jesse: "Er, am I missing something?"

Seeing how confused his friend was Zac detailed what Jesse had missed while at the pizza parlour.

Zac: "… And dude after she heard about my mom not being around… I know she hadn't got a clue what to say but she just hugged me…and it felt amazing… I don't know how patient I can be about my feelings I really don't. And then when I was messing with her pretending I was in a sulk about they pool game and it started the poking war… well I'm really glad you and Brenda came home right then 'cause if you hadn't I really think I might have ruined everything by trying to kiss her."

Jesse: "Zac, I know you don't wanna hear this… but I think you know I'm not who you need to talk to… she has to know where she stands with you… its not fair to keep acting weird without explaining to her why."

Zac: "I know. I just can't bring myself to do it when I actually see her."

Jesse: "So, maybe you should find another way to do it… but don't ask me how… I'm not the idea's person in this house… you need to talk to Brenda."

Zac: "That's a great idea… but would she let me make a fool of myself if she knows that Ashley doesn't feel the same?"

Jesse: "No she really wouldn't not just because she actually likes you… but she's very protective of Ash and I don't think she would let her feel that uncomfortable unless she was totally unaware of Ashley's thoughts on this whole thing."

Zac: "I'll go and tell Ashley that she can come down but I need to talk to Brenda for a second and then we'll come down too."

Jesse: "Go for it. See ya soon."

Upstairs.

Zac: "Ashley? Can you go down and set up for the game? I need to ask Brenda a quick question."

Ashley couldn't help but notice Zac hadn't looked at her once while he was talking to her so instead of verbally answering him she just stood up and walked passed him and down into the basement.

Brenda: "What's wrong Zac?"

Zac: "Well I know Jess told you everything I told him this morning. I totally expected him to in all honesty… and I just wanted to ask for your help with something."

Brenda: "What's that?"

Zac: "I honestly don't have the nerve to actually tell her how I feel… and I don't want to make her feel like the way I feel means I can't just be friends if that's what she wants… how do I let her know? So she doesn't think I'm just being weird with her."

Brenda: "Zac, just tell her… she probably wouldn't get the hint any other way to be honest… she's my best friend and trust me, she is clueless when guys hint they like her even when it's not so subtle… she has no clue you like her and you guys had an almost kiss moment so save yourself the bother of trying to show her every other way any of us could think of and just spit it out. I promise you that no matter what she wants you in her life as a friend she's voiced that much to me… you both are good for the other after all of this darkness you have been through… she won't throw that away."

Zac: "Er, thanks I guess I'll somehow have to find some courage then. Let's go play pool."

Brenda: "Hey guys we're ready now. Let's start playing. Ash… Go easy on us."

This time, Ashley's mind wasn't on the game and she had only potted one ball by the time she was beaten. Realising that they should leave their friends alone to talk again Brenda asked Jesse to help her get some drinks.

Both teens stood in the basement in complete silence for what seemed an eternity before one of them decided on a way to start the conversation.

"Are you okay?" he was aware it sounded pathetic but he knew it would start the conversation they desperately needed to have in one way or another.

Sighing Ashley jumped up backwards and pulled herself back so she was sat on the pool table a few feet in front of him.

Ashley: "Yeah. I'm fine… actually in some ways I'm better than I have been for a few weeks. I'm just kinda confused at the minute."

Zac: "Because of me and the way I've been acting today?"

Ashley: "Well, not completely but that certainly hasn't helped any. What's wrong?"

Zac: "I'm just a little bit undecided about something and I don't mean to act like a jerk I swear."

Ashley bowed her head so she was looking at the floor. She didn't mean to let it happen but she began to cry again. Zac noticed this right away and even though he knew it was his fault, he still moved forward to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry. This is exactly why I've been acting weird tonight. I really don't know how to explain myself to you. I'm scared to. Ashley please don't cry, the last thing I wanted was to upset you."

Ashley: "Zac, I'm not crying because of you… I'm crying 'cause I feel like a jerk myself. I know that you're bound to be unsure around girls at the moment… I get that more than anyone else and I just kinda forgot… I was so wrapped up in the fact that I finally met someone who gets what I felt like that I didn't consider the fact that you need someone to talk to too."

Zac: "No Ashley, you have it so wrong. that's not what's got my head spinning… it is you that's doing it but not for that reason. You couldn't control why I'm acting this way of you tried… because its nothing to do with the whole situation of last night and its eventfulness. Wait, you said felt… not feel."

Ashley: "Yeah I know. I realised something over the course of last night and today. I'm not as caught up over Chris anymore… I was using how he hurt me to try and stop myself getting close to anyone again… but then I met you… the only person going through all the same motions as me… and I guess it showed me that I was just being a scared little girl. Life without risks… well its not really living so if you have to risk your heart every so often then… that's just how it goes."

Zac: "I really wish you had told me this hours ago. It would have saved going through all of this now with both our best friends wondering what the hell is going on in their basement."

Ashley: "I only truly realised when we were talking before though. When I hugged you."

Zac: "Still, if you had mentioned this right then, I would have been able to do this, at the very moment it tore my head to pieces trying to decide what to do."

With that he lowered his head and captured her lips in his. To them both it felt like utter perfection. Ashley lifted her arms and ran her fingers through his hair, she wanted to hold him there forever in that moment. So she pulled him that extra bit closer by wrapping her legs, that were still dangling from the edge of the pool table, around his waist. Zac had his left hand on the back of her head, wrapped in her hair and used his right to pick her up and walk them backward to the sofa on the other side of the room.

Just before he sat down Ashley untangled her legs so he wouldn't sit on them and placed one knee on the sofa either side of him so she was kneeling over him. Still they both wanted to be closer to one another, so this time Zac used both his hands to support her and shifted them so she was lying on the sofa and he was holding himself over her. During this time their lips never stopped or moved away from one another. They continued like this until they desperately needed air, and then realised they should probably go and join their friends before they came to see what was going on.

When they both stood to go join Brenda and Jesse, Ashley stopped.

"That was amazing and all Zac but… what's going on?"

Zac: "I'm crazy about you Ashley. But I'm more than happy to go along with whatever you want this to be."

Ashley: "So, you are going to take me out on a date tomorrow then?"

A huge smile pasted itself on Zac's face as he said,

"It would certainly be my pleasure. But only if you agree over the course of a few days to just consider something."

Ashley: "What would that be?"

Zac: "Be my girlfriend, like officially."

Ashley: "Okay, I promise to think about it from the very second you pick me up tomorrow. One more thing though…Bren n Jess are bound to ask…what do we tell them?"

Zac: "I honestly hadn't thought of that. Usually Jesse just knows everything about me so I don't normally have to tell him things haha."

All of a sudden a voice came through the stairwell,

"Are you two okay down there?"

Ashley: "Yeah. We're fine. We were just about to come and join you guys."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7.**_

_Jesse: "So, Everything okay now?"_

_Zac: "Yeah, we talked and we're dealing with it all now."_

_Jesse: "You expect us to believe you guys just talked things over and left it at that?"_

_Ashley then realised what Jesse was hinting at and she flushed bright red. So Jesse continued,_

"_You do realise you have her lip gloss all over your mouth right Zac? And she has none left on?"_

_Zac: "Okay, so what? We kissed are you really going to embarrass the poor girl anymore than you just did 'cause its not really fair."_

_Jesse: "Alright, calm down, you guys obviously don't want to talk to us about any of this now. So even though we listened to you all last night go on about how you both didn't know what to do about this, and then we concocted a plan to get you both here tonight and left you on your own on purpose when we went to get dinner, which ended up leaving you both more screwed up mentally, and then finally got you guys to talk it over, we will wait until you guys are ready to open up to us again."_

_Ashley: "Jess, shut up. You know if there was anything else to tell we would. But that's literally it we made out for a while, and then decided to try a date before actually deciding what was going on. We already knew you both would be able to tell something had happened even if we had remembered to wipe any evidence of it from him or I had reapplied my gloss. On that note … where is Brenda?"_

_Jesse: "Sorry. I was only joking about the kissing and I was only half serious about the talking to us thing. I'm really happy for you guys. Nobody deserves to be happy the way both you do. And she went to make a bed for you for tonight."_

_Ashley: "There was already a bed made. I slept in it last night."_

_Jesse: "She thought you guys would be more comfortable in separate rooms if you hadn't got this sorted. But since you have… I think it's the double bed she's making up in the other room anyway, so if you guys want you don't have to squeeze into a single bed tonight. You guys can both stay in the one room and talk until you both pass out if you want…"_

_Zac: "Jesse, I know what you're going to say next and trust me, if you do, I will not hesitate to punch you. Leave it."_

_Jesse: "Okay I'll shut up. She could probably do with being filled in though Ash if you wanna go check she' s getting on okay. She hates making beds."_

_When Ashley got to the guestroom she really couldn't stop the laugh that burst out of her. Brenda was all tangled up in a mess with the bedding._

"_B. You really shouldn't have bothered the other bed was fine last night and it would have been tonight."_

_Brenda: "I had to do something. I was driving myself crazy wondering what you two were actually talking about. I didn't want either of you to get hurt or upset. I especially didn't want you guys to argue over it. So I came to keep myself busy."_

_Ashley: "That's sweet. But I have two no actually three things to tell you. Number one, Zac is an amazing kisser… and really a lot stronger than he looks, number two, we are going on a date tomorrow night and finally he asked me to think about being his official girlfriend once we've had our date."_

_After patiently waiting for her friend to finish her little list Brenda exploded out of her tangled mess and nearly crushed Ashley in a huge happy hug._

_Brenda: "I'm so happy that you guys did this the sensible way haha y'know, rather than going on a date, kissing then getting official, you guys kissed… wait just kissed? Or made out?"_

_Ashley: "Sit down Brenda, I don't want you falling over. It was more like a full on make out session. The second it started I just didn't want it to end. But sadly we needed to breathe and then we thought you guys would come to see what was going on and rather than being caught in the act I figured we would tell you. Oh and by the way… you boyfriend just admitted you practically set the whole night up."_

_Brenda: "Sorry. I just wanted you to be happy. And I knew if we kept pushing you and Zac it would happen eventually. Then I remembered he was here tonight anyway, so I kinda set it up and then told Jesse."_

_Ashley: "Well then you're lucky it paid off aren't you? Do you want a hand with that bed?"_

_Brenda: "That would be great Ash. But what did you mean when you said Zac's stronger than he looks?"_

_Ashley: "Oh. Uh. Well. When you guys left I sat on the pool table like I usually do when we chill down there. But when we started kissing I guess Zac wanted to sit down so when I had my legs around him he literally picked me up with one hand and slowly walked backward until he found the sofa."_

_Brenda: "Oh my. Sounds like it could very easily have been more than a make out session if you guys were completely alone in the house._

_Ashley: "Oh My God. Do Not ever say that to me again… I would never… not in your house."_

_Brenda: "So you would? Just not here?"_

_Ashley: "I'm not discussing this right now."_

_Brenda: "Ash, please tell me you're not embarrassed talking about sex. That's a very virginal quality, and you, well… you and Chris were together so long…"_

_Ashley: "Stop it. Right now. I'm glad I never had sex with Chris but I never said I was a virgin."_

_Brenda: "Well, there's a conversation we will save for another time."_

_Less than 5 minutes later the girls had finished and we back in the lounge with the boys._

_Ashley and Zac were sat on one sofa with Zac sat against the arm rest and Ashley cuddled into his free side with his arm around her. While on the other sofa Jesse was sat up on one side and Brenda was lying across with her head on his lap._

_Brenda: "Hey Ash?"_

_Ashley: "Yeah?"_

_Brenda: "what are you doing tomorrow day?"_

_Ashley: "I hadn't really thought about it yet. Why?"_

_Brenda: "I say we kidnap your sister from Danny and go on a shopping spree."_

_Ashley: "Good luck with that. I hardly see her these days."_

_Brenda: "Well we can smoke her out with the promise of gossip. Like what we were talking about upstairs… I told you it would be for another time and I know she would help me either by shining some light on the facts or by joining with me to force it out of you."_

_Ashley: "Oh good. I look forward to it."_

_The next day Ashley woke up again to the feeling of Zac's arm draped over her torso. This time however it just filled her with warmness and happiness she had a great feeling about their date tonight._

_When she looked over to where he was lying though, she almost got the shock of her life. He was already awake and she couldn't stop herself from staring into his gorgeous blue eyes. That was when he leant in to kiss her again. Unlike last night though this one was just a simple, sweet kiss that made her go weak at the knees._

_Zac: "Good morning."_

_Ashley couldn't answer him right away. That little kiss had just taken all the breath from her lungs and she couldn't focus on what she was supposed to say in return to his sentiment._

_When she finally remembered how to speak she felt completely stupid as he was still looking at her, "Uhm. Sorry. Good morning." was literally all she could say._

_Zac just smiled at her and swept a stray hair away from her face._

_Zac: "Something smells amazing. I think either Brenda or Jesse is making breakfast."_

_Ashley sniffed the air and sat up in shock. _

_Ashley: "No they're not! That's my sister. I can't believe Brenda got her to come. I have to go speak to her." And she bolted out of bed, but not before giving Zac as equally sweet a kiss as the one he had just given her moments ago._

_Running down the steps she almost bowled her sister over._

_Ashley: "Jenn, you came. I'm so glad to see you."_

_As Ashley began to animatedly fill her sister in on something or another, Zac stood in the doorway just watching her. Man, she's totally perfect. Better plan something pretty special for tonight, have to make a great impression. Show her how seriously I want to be with her._

Jennifer: "Erm, hi. I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you. I'm Ashley's big sister, Jennifer."

Zac: "Hi. I'm Zac. Your food smells amazing, it actually woke me up."

Jennifer: "How sweet. Feel free to tuck in. Its all just about ready."

Ashley: "Where is Brenda?"

Jennifer: "She went to get a shower. She will be down in a second. And Jesse is still in bed, says he doesn't feel very well."

Ashley: "Well while she's upstairs I best hurry and get dressed too. And then we can eat and go."

Leaving her sister and Zac alone in the kitchen she ran back to the guestroom.

Jennifer: "So, you're the one my sister was talking about from the party?"

Zac: "Yeah that's where I first met her."

Jennifer: "Well I just want to thank you sincerely for helping her and keeping her safe. Its good to see she's moving on with her life. Just don't treat her badly please? We've both had enough of that recently."

Zac: "My last intention on this earth would be to hurt her. I didn't only help her, she helped me too and I'm very glad our friends invited us both to a place that we couldn't help but meet."

Jennifer: "I'm sure I'm going to like you already."

Zac: "That's great to hear because I hope I'm going to be in your sister's life for a long time. Breakfast was great by the way… but I have a date to plan for later on tonight so I best get moving. It was great to meet you and I hope to see you again after tonight sometime."

Jennifer: "Hey, just relax. She already likes you. Something plain and simple would really make her happy. Do you cook?"

Zac: "Yeah I kind of had to learn."

Jennifer: "So, go out buy some nice candles, place some quiet music and cook for her at your house… trust me… she will love that more than and extravagant gesture. The only reason she's making you have a date before agreeing to be your girlfriend is because as quickly as you two are falling for one another that doesn't matter. She just likes to do things even the slightest bit properly. She would feel weird going out with a guy she hadn't been on a date with."

Zac: "You are amazing. Thanks for the advise… can you do me one last favour?"

Jennifer: "What would that be?"

Zac: "just make sure she's ready to be picked up by 7:30?"

Jennifer: "Of course."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Ashley: "I have no idea what to wear tonight."

Jennifer: "Don't worry sis. We will find you the perfect outfit since we know his plan."

Ashley: "I hate you guys. Why wont you just tell me?"

Jennifer: "Because he wants you to be surprised."

Brenda: "And to be honest you wouldn't believe us if we told you."

Ashley: "Fine!"

3 hours later and the girls were done shopping and had gotten their nails done. So they all headed back to the Tisdale's house.

While Ashley went and showered, Jennifer got her new outfit ready and placed it on her bed, then both she and Brenda picked out makeup and accessories.

Literally as soon as Ashley had put on her shoes to complete her look, the doorbell to her house rang. Nervously she made her way to the door shouting goodbye to her mom and sister.

As soon as she opened the door Zac lost his train of thought.

Ashley: "So what are we doing tonight?"

Snapping back to reality Zac answered: "you will see when we get there."

And both nervous teenagers go into Zac's sexy little sports car.

When he pulled into his drive Ashley was still no closer to guessing what was going on but she just kept quiet and allowed Zac to take her hand and lead the way.

She soon realised they were at his house.

"Zac. This house, its beautiful. But I thought your mom was coming home today."

Zac: "She was supposed to but her business trip got extended. So we have the place to ourselves."

Ashley: "I'm sorry you must have been looking forward to seeing her. But I still don't understand why we're here."

Zac: "I cooked dinner for us. And I have a surprise for later too."

Ashley: "Oh Zac. You really didn't have to. This is all amazing."

As she spoke she stopped walking, forcing him to stop also, as he was still holding her hand. So he turned to face her. This was exactly as she had expected him to so she took a step forward and tiptoed to kiss him. It wasn't a passionate kiss like the one from the night before but it wasn't a sweet innocent kiss like that morning either. It was a kiss that she hoped said to him how much she was grateful for all he had done tonight.

Zac: "Sorry to cut that kiss short, because I was enjoying it, but dinners going to get cold."

Ashley: "Let's go I'm starving. It makes sense now why Jenn and B wouldn't let me eat today."

As dinner went on the two really got to know each other better, and they were both amazed at how easy it was to open up to the other. Around 9:00 Zac stood up and asked Ashley to join him on the porch at the back of his house. When they got there she stood completely awestruck. He had decorated his entire porch with rose petals of numerous different colours and laid candles in a straight line in front of where there was a small blanket.

Zac: "I figured since you went for a walk on the beach the first night we met that you like to be outside. So I thought we could come out here and stare at the moon and the stars for a while."

Ashley: "Zac, this is so amazing. Its is the best date ever."

Around 20 minutes later Zac noticed Ashley was beginning to look cold.

"Do you want to go inside?"

Ashley: "I don't want to, its so perfect out here but I am feeling a bit cold."

Zac: "We can do this again any time you like Ashley. When it's much warmer."

Once Zac got to his feet he extended his hand to help Ashley up. And he led the way back indoors to what would be a family room in a normal house.

Ashley: "Zac, I feel terrible that you have to live here all by yourself so often. Its such a very big house."

Zac: "I don't even notice anymore. Sometimes I forget what it feels like to have someone here though. Tonight has been awesome, having someone to share the place with."

Ashley: "Well I'm in no hurry to leave if you want some company."

Zac put in a movie for them both to watch and settled down beside Ashley the way they had the night before.

"Yes."

Zac was rather confused, they hadn't been talking, just sitting watching the film, so he had to ask, "Yes? Ashley, we weren't talking."

Ashley: "I know. I was telling you my answer to that little thing you asked me to consider. I would be beyond happy to be your girlfriend Zac."

As he didn't know how to respond to this with words he simply kissed her.

This kiss was feverish and filled with passion and lust.

When they pulled apart for breath, Ashley was they first to speak,

"So, are you going to give me a tour of the house?"

Zac: "Sure. Come on."

Once he has shown her the rest of the house they got to the room she had really wanted to get to.

Zac: "This is my room. Now remember it's the most lived in room in the house."

When he moved inside so she could get a better view Ashley closed the door behind them and began to kiss him again.

This time he lifted her up so that they were in almost the same position they had started in in the basement and she again wrapped her legs around his waist. But instead of her being beneath him when they fell on his bed, she was the one on top. With one leg either side of his body and his hands resting on each of her hips. I wasn't long before Ashley again decided this wasn't enough and moved her lips to his neck hoping he would get the hint. And to her glee, he was on exactly the same page as her he held her hips a little bit firmer and flipped them over so he was now on top. As soon as this manoeuvre was complete Ashley's hands found their way under the front of his shirt and began to caress his six pack. She felt a little bit disappointed when Zac stopped kissing her and looked her straight in the eye, "Are you sure this is what you want?". This simple sentence made her smile again and as soon as she said "Yes" his lips were back upon hers and his hands began to lift her top. He separated their lips again but only long enough to take her top over her head. Feeling like he was now wearing too many clothes Ashley mimicked Zac's move and pulled his shirt up and off over his head without bothering to undo more than two top buttons. She could feel how much he wanted this growing more with each passing second and this pleased her. As much as she enjoyed tracing the contours of his six pack she lowered her hands and began to unfasten his belt and then worked on the buttons to his jeans. As she did this she felt him move his left hand up the inside of her right thigh and underneath her skirt. Just as she was about to pull his jeans down she changed her mind flipped them so she once again was on top. Slowly descending down his body, making sure to kiss every other inch of skin she could find, until she got to the tip of when his jeans lay still open she pulled then down taking his underwear with them. Then in one steady movement she began to tease him… she didn't want this to be over too soon. Gathering that this was her plan and knowing he wouldn't last long at the rate they were going Zac decided it was time he was back in charge. When she finally came back up to kiss his lips he grabbed her and changed their position so he was again on top he pulled back ever so slightly but only enough that Ashley raised her body form the bed and he could unclip her sexy black bra. Lying back down Ashley felt Zac mouth tracing a similar route to the one hers had taken not long before on him. But he wasn't so swift about the removal of clothes. He slowly pulled her skirt down to reveal her knickers which matched her bra. And then he took a very delicate hold of her panties and slid them down inch by inch. Finally feeling they had moved slowly enough Zac retuned his lips to where they could taste Ashley's and once again he asked her if she was sure. And if she ever had any doubts that last move erased every last one of them. She knew he cared enough to stop even now if she had changed her mind. And once again no sooner had she confirmed she was certain , Zac let his mouth cover hers and his tongue explore the warm depths while positioning himself in the right place. They hadn't even had the discussion about whether they were experienced in the bedroom and Zac really didn't want to hurt Ashley, so when he slid himself inside her, he did it slowly and as gently as he could and when she didn't show any sings of discomfort he knew he was okay to keep going as long as she kept enjoying herself.

When they had finished the both lay on his bed entangled in one another's bodies and fell asleep.

The next day, Ashley woke for the third day in a row in Zac's embrace. As the memory of the night before came back to her she couldn't help but smile. And she placed a chaste kiss on his lips, this woke Zac and he grinned down at her.

Zac: "These wake up moments are getting better by the day."

Ashley: "That I can certainly agree with. Last night was amazing and I can't thank you enough for dinner. But I have to go home and check in with Jenn… she was waiting up to hear how it all went."

Zac: "Okay, I'll call you later and we can do something yeah?"

Ashley: "Of course."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9.**_

_Later that day Ashley had been summoned to the Song/McCartney home. So she had a shower got dressed and went to see her best friend. Knowing full well what to expect when she got there._

_As soon as she entered the house, Brenda was stood in front of Ashley spilling out question after question. When her fiends had finally stopped babbling on with her questions Ashley moved to the kitchen, grabbed a drink and sat at the breakfast counter. _

_Frustrated that she hadn't yet been told a single thing, Brenda sat on the other side of the counter to Ashley and calmed herself enough to let her friend talk._

_Ashley: "Are you done now? So I can actually answer some of those questions."_

_Brenda: "Yeah. Sorry I expected you to call last night when you got home._

_Ashley: "Well, I did actually call you once I got home and had spoken to Jenn."_

_Brenda: "But you called me today… not last night."_

_Ashley: "I know that. But I was only home about 30 minutes before I called you."_

_Brenda: "So I gather it went well then. Care to fill me in now?"_

_After laughing at her friend Ashley told her everything she wanted to know and once she was done Brenda actually remained completely silent. She was so happy for Ashley that she didn't know what to say. _

_Brenda: "So you stayed the night at his?… I know you didn't want to talk about this the other day but I'm still going to ask… Did you do what I said you guys might have done if you were alone downstairs the other night?"_

_Ashley: "You're asking if we had sex?… Well, yeah we did… he was so gentle and caring and made sure on two separate occasions that it was definitely what I wanted to do."_

_Brenda: "I knew you would given the right circumstances. But I don't want any details on that… not yet.. But me and you are going to sit and have a detailed chat about our men one day haha."_

_Ashley: "You're going to ask me about Chris and if I didn't have sex with him who I lost my virginity to now aren't you?"_

_Brenda: "The thought had occurred to me."_

_Ashley: "Well okay. Remember my friend Kyle?"_

_Brenda: "The one that's in the band?"_

_Ashley: "That's the one. We dated for a while when we were like 16. And one night it just happened. And it was more or less perfect. But we quickly realised that as much as we cared for each other we weren't supposed to be more than friends."_

_Brenda: "Ooooh, now it makes much more sense as to why you both were so close. But you and Chris were together for around a year and a half how come you never had sex with him?"_

_Ashley: "Because, well to be honest, I have no idea. I just never felt like I wanted to when I was with him. And I mean for a long time we were on and off so often I wasn't sure what was even going on. And on our off times, let's just say even as just friends Kyle and I had other benefits, which is probably why you noticed how close we are."_

_Brenda: "That is over now though right?"_

_Ashley: "It was never on enough to be over. But there is no way I would cheat on Zac. I know how it feels and I would never want him to feel that way again. Kyle and I… we're just friends who have fallen into bed together in the past but we have no romantic feelings for one another. I swear on it Bren."_

_Brenda: "I believe you. By the way, I was wondering if you would like to go on a double date with Jess and I, you know since you guys are coming along so well."_

_Ashley: "Well, I could ask Zac and see what he thinks… but I would definitely agree to that, it would be fun."_

_Brenda: "Well Jesse went round to see Zac just before you got here and I think they were going to the gym or something. I'll give him a text and ask him to check with Zac."_

_Ashley: "So what do you want to do today?"_

_Brenda: "How about rather than having a double date out somewhere… you splash the cash that you need to since u lost the second wager the other night. And me and you make dinner for the boys?"_

_Ashley: "That sounds good. Lets go grab some stuff and then hopefully have it ready for the guys being finished at the gym."_

_45 minutes last the girls had bought all the ingredients they would need to make Ashley's Spaghetti Bolognese. Brenda was made up with this idea as she absolutely adored Ashley's cooking… before she got together with Jesse, the two of them were going to get a place together and the deal was Ashley would cook if Brenda cleaned up after. But then Ashley introduced Brenda and Jesse to one another and sparks flew from the second they met. _

_While Ashley was cooking the dinner, Brenda set to preparing the table for the two couples. _

_Brenda: "I'm so glad one of us can actually cook y'know haha."_

_Ashley: "Brenda, you are a much better cook than you seem to think. And if there's ever anything you want to learn to cook, I can help you. Just let me know, it would be fun. But you can never go wrong with following a recipe book."_

_Brenda: "Still, everything always tastes much better when somebody else makes it."_

_Ashley's phone begins to ring and she lets a small smile play on her lips when she reads the screen. _

"_Hey."_

"_Hi there. What are you doing later?"_

"_Actually Brenda and I are in the middle of cooking dinner for the four of us."_

"_Sounds amazing. Can't wait to see you."_

"_Me either. See you soon yeah?"_

"_Erm, we're just about to hit the showers so around 30 minutes?"_

"_Looking forward to it."_

"_Me too. I better go or we're going to take longer and dinner will get cold. See you in half an hour."_

"_Bye."_

_Brenda: "I'm guessing that was Zac?"_

_Ashley: "Yeah he said the two of them will be here in about half an hour. Dinner should be almost ready by then."_

_Brenda: "Good. I'm famished. Need help with anything?"_

_Ashley's phone rang again,_

"_Sara? How come you're calling?"_

"_Ashley, darling I have amazing news. Can you talk?"_

"_Of course I can. What's the news?"_

"_Babe, remember that audition I got you for next week? Well the television company just got back to me… they have a different script that they want you took look over, and if you want the part there's no audition necessary. But if you turn it down they still want you to do the other audition."_

"_That's amazing. Of course ill look the script. Ill swing by your office tomorrow and pick it up."_

"_See you tomorrow then."_

_Ashley: "Wow, when one thing in your life goes right everything else does certainly seem to follow suit."_

_Brenda: "What did Sara say?"_

_Ashley: "The company my audition next week is with want me to look over another script. They've said that if I want a part, its mine… no audition necessary. But if I don't feel the show is for me I'm still welcome to do my other audition next week."_

_Brenda: "Congrats honey. Its nice to see things finally getting back on track."_

_Ashley: "Trust me it feels even better than it looks."_

_Both girls laughed then Ashley announced: "Dinner is almost ready. I'm just going to turn it down to keep it warm until the boys get here. Then I'm popping to the bathroom."_

_Just as Ashley exited the bathroom Jesse and Zac came in the front door._

_As soon as he saw Ashley, Zac's face lit up with happiness and he walked towards her pulling her into a hug._

_Zac: "Heeey. I missed you."_

_Ashley: "Me too."_

_Ashley tiptoed to kiss him sweetly on the lips._

_Ashley: "Now come get dinner, it should be ready now."_

_Zac: "In a second. Come here first."_

_He pulled her in close for a proper kiss and after a couple of minutes Ashley pulled away._

_Ashley: "There will be plenty of time for that later. Come, this is me paying back my side of the wager from the other night. Not only did I pay for it all, I cooked too."_

_He leant in for one more quick kiss before following her to the kitchen._

_Jesse: "Dinner smells great Ash. I've missed having you cook, how come you don't do it so often anymore?"_

_Ashley: "Well, to be honest I don't really know, I mean I enjoy it so much I could totally do it everyday."_

_Brenda: "You did until me and Jess moved in together. Haha."_

_Ashley: "True. But then once you two got together and were always on dates, mom and dad were working late a lot of the time and Jenn was starting to date Danny. I guess I didn't see the point in cooking a meal from scratch for just me."_

_Jesse: "Well, you can always come round here and cook whenever you like. You should start having dinner parties haha."_

_Laughing at Jesse, Ashley and Brenda dished out dinner between four plates and took it over to the table. _

_Once all four had their dinner in front of them they began to eat._

_Zac: "What's the plan for the rest of tonight then?"_

_Brenda: "Well. There isn't one. So we can do whatever we all agree on."_

_Jesse: "How about we rent a movie and all just chill out here for a few hours before you two leave so Brenda and I can have some time alone."_

_Ashley: "Jesse… stop right there. We get the hint, you don't need to tell us why you want to be alone with your girlfriend."_

_Brenda: "Yeah, Jess that's enough. Finish your dinner and you and I can go find a couple of DVD's. We can plan the rest of our night when we are out."_

_Jesse: "Okay. What kind of film would you two prefer?"_

_Zac: "Anything is fine by me. Let the girls choose."_

_Ashley: "I'll watch anything. Horror, rom-com, literally anything goes. Let Brenda pick… and when you guys get back we can plan her birthday."_

_Jesse: "Good idea Ash. We won't be long."_

_When Jesse and Brenda had left, Ashley stood up and started to clear the table._

_Zac: "What are you doing?"_

_Ashley: "I'm clearing up the mess and then I'm going to wash the dishes."_

_Zac: "let me do it. I mean you and Brenda done all the hard work earlier."_

_Ashley: "If you're sure you don't mind. Ill put them away. But first come here."_

_As soon as Zac was standing close enough to her she pulled him into another kiss. Getting just a little bit carried away Zac lifted Ashley off the floor and sat her on the breakfast counter behind her. Running her hand up his clothed torso Ashley then remembered where they were so she slowly pulled away._

_Ashley: "Zac."_

"_Hmm?" was the muffled reply she got as he had taken to kissing her neck._

_Ashley: "Not here. This is their house. Its wrong."_

_Looking slightly dejected Zac stopped what he was doing and looked at Ashley,_

"_You're right. Sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking about where we are. Lets get these dishes done and then go sit on the loungers and look at the sea."_

_Ashley: "Looks like I'm not the only one who likes being outdoors."_

_5 minutes later the new couple made their way out on the deck area at the back of Jesse's home._

_Ashley: "I would love to live right on the beach like this. Hopefully once I move away from home I'll be able to have a house somewhere near here."_

_Zac: "There's nothing quite like listening to the sea lapping the edge of the beach."_

_Zac then stood behind Ashley and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sighing contentedly Ashley rested her head back against his chest and entwined her hands with his and they just stood there in silence watching the waves rise and fall. _

_After a few minutes had passed Ashley released Zac's hands and turned herself around so she was facing him. Looking into her eyes Zac lifted his right had and pushed her hair behind her left ear, pulling her in for what he intended to be a short kiss when his had reached the nape of her neck._

_Although this kiss stayed very much less heated than their previous one it lasted for a long time. Both of them were so lost in the moment that they hadn't even heard Brenda and Jesse come home._

_It wasn't until Brenda reached the kitchen and seen they weren't there that she made her way to the back door of the house. Stopping in the doorway she felt terrible at the thought of having to interrupt them._

"_Guys? I'm sorry to stop you, but Jesse is putting the first movie on."_

_Both Ashley and Zac jumped at the sound of Brenda's voice and then burst into laughter._

_Ashley: "Oh my god. Brenda, you scared us to death."_

_Brenda: "Sorry. But you guys were miles away. Haha. You coming?"_

_Zac: "Yeah."_

_He took Ashley's hand and followed Brenda to the living room. Making themselves comfortable Zac sat with his left side against the arm of the sofa. Ashley then sat with her back rested against his right side and held the hand that he draped over her shoulder. During the movie, Ashley played with Zac's fingers and as soon as it finished she sat upright and whispered in his ear, "I think we should leave."_

_As she said this, she discretely motioned to their friends who she knew had spent more than half of the film making out._

_Zac: "Hey guys, Ashley and I are gonna leave now. Talk to you later."_

_Ashley: "See ya tomorrow B. Jess… erm I don't know when ill see you next haha."_

_Brenda: "Bye. I'll call you before I come over."_

_Jesse: "See ya. Zac… I'll call you about that thing tomorrow."_

_Zac and Ashley stood on the friends doorstep and closed the door behind themselves._

_Zac: "So… what do ya wanna do now?"_

_Ashley: "Well, I would very much like to spend some more time with you. Beyond that, I don't care what we do."_

_Zac: "Wanna just go and chill at my place?"_

_Ashley: "Sure."_

_Zac: "We have to take your car though, Jesse picked me up earlier."_

_Ashley: "Here's my keys, I'm too tired to drive."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Zac: "if you're tired you can always just go to bed. I don't mind."

Ashley: "No, I want to sit with you for a bit."

Stubbornly fighting her tiredness Ashley walked into Zac's living room, only to find a woman watching television. Right behind her Zac almost walked into Ashley as she abruptly stopped moving.

"Mom. You're home."

"Hey son. Who's this?"

"This is Ashley, my girlfriend."

"Hi sweetie, nice to meet you. Zac honey, is there any chance we can talk please?"

"Can't it wait? I was going to spend some time with Ashley."

"It's quite important son."

"Zac, it's okay. I'll go home and you can call me tomorrow."

"At least let me drive you home. You said yourself you're too tired to drive."

"I'll be okay. Just talk to your mom."

"Actually, if you're too tired to drive it can wait until Zac gets home."

"See? Now let me drive you."

"Okay, okay. Let's go."

20 minutes later Zac had driven Ashley home, said goodbye to her and was just pulling up outside his own house.

As soon as he was back in his lounge he sat beside his mother and waited for her to begin.

"Zac, honey. I have something I need to tell you."

Zac: "What's up mom? You're kind of worrying me."

"Son, work wants me to move to New York on a permanent basis."

Zac: "But mom, I can't leave. I have a whole life here, this is where the people I care most about are, well except you obviously."

"Sweetie, I'm not asking you to come with me. I'm going to buy you a smaller house, over by your friends Jesse's and then I'm going to sell this one. It's just too big for you on your own. And when I say going to, I mean I have already paid a deposit, we just have to go make sure you feel you could live there and I'll pay the rest off tomorrow."

Zac: "Mom… I really don't know what to say. Thank you so much."

"Well you are 18 now, and it's not like you haven't been practically living on your own for the last couple of years anyway. I do feel terrible that I haven't been around a lot but I needed this job to make sure we had somewhere to live and to put food on the table."

Zac: "I know mom. I completely understand. And I'm also very grateful for everything you have done over the last few years. I know I don't say it enough but I really do love you."

"Thanks son. But we have to go view the house at 7 tomorrow morning so I'm going to bed. I'm sorry I was sort of rude to your girlfriend I promise I'll fix that tomorrow too."

Zac: "Mom, don't worry about it. I'll explain to Ashley. I'm sure she will understand."

"I'm sure that's true. But I would still like to apologise in person. That must have been an awful first impression to get of your boyfriends mom."

Zac: "Ashley wouldn't judge anyone like that mom. But if it makes you feel better, I'll ring her and ask her to come round tomorrow after we've been to see the house. If you tell me what time you think we'll be finished at I can let her know."

"Well, its only to have a look around so you can see the place. We will probably only be there for about 20 minutes or so. But if you decide that you feel it's the right place for you, I would have to go and fill in all the paper work at the realtors office so I would say maybe around 9ish."

Zac: "Okay mom. Good night. See you bright and early."

Looking at his phone Zac knew he should call Ashley, but at the same time he wanted to surprise her with his new house. Scrolling to her name on his contacts list he pressed the dial button.

A groggy sounding Ashley answered,

"Hello?"

Zac: "Hey baby. Did I wake you?"

Ashley: "Yeah but its okay. What's up?"

Zac: "Sorry, ill make it up to you. I told my mom I would call you for her."

Ashley: "Why's that?"

Zac: "She want's to apologise for being so abrupt earlier. She said she would like the chance to make it up to you tomorrow."

Ashley: "That's such a sweet gesture, but honestly I know she didn't mean to come across how she thinks she did. I wouldn't want to intrude on your time with her."

Zac: "She's insisting on it Ashley. And I am too. I want you to meet her properly, I'll explain tomorrow why there won't be many more chances for you to meet her later."

Ashley: "Okay babe, if it means that much to you. But what time because I have to go see my agent in the morning?"

Zac: "Well, there's something I have to do with mom first thing anyway. She said we would be free from around 9am."

Ashley: "I have to see Sara at 9.30 but I'm only going to pick something up real quickly, but I need my car. When you and your mom go do whatever your thing is do you think you could drop it to my house?"

Zac: "Sure I'll get my mom to follow me so I have a ride. If you ring me when you're finished at your agents I'll let you know where we are and you can come join us then."

Ashley: "Okay baby, speak to you in the morning. Good night."

Zac: "'Night. Sorry for waking you again."

With that they both hung up their phones.

The next morning Zac got up at 6am, had a quick shower and grabbed some breakfast. When his mom came down to join him he quickly filled her in on the fact that Ashley needed her car and that she would need to follow him as he dropped it off.

Agreeing to this she told him that they would have to leave now, as it was already 6:45.

Once they had dropped Ashley's car off Zac's mom drove him to the house she had found. Before even stepping foot inside the house, zac knew it was perfect for him.

Zac: "Mom. This house looks amazing."

"Wait until you see inside son.I promise you won't be disappointed."

An hour later the pair had finished looking around and were at the realtors office to sign on the dotted line. Once the paper work was complete his mom handed the house keys over to Zac.

"Since the house is already furnished, you can move your own stuff in whenever you like. But,I'll be putting the house up for sale at the end of the week. We can go and buy you some necessities right now though like bedding and food and a television. And then we can go set the house up a little and when Ashley calls we can decide on something to do. I assume you havent told her about the house yet, so ill leave you to do that when you feel like it."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Ashley won't be free until after at least 10 I would say so we have two hours to get some bits and drop them off."

They spent an hour shopping and then had another hour to set the house up a little bit before meeting Ashley at the food court in the mall.

When they got there Ashley was already sat at a table on her phone. Since they were coming from behind her Zac snuck up behind Ashley and covered her eyes. Ashley actually screamed and everyone turned around to see why.

Ashley: "Oh my god! Sorry sis, Zac just snuck up on me and scared the life from me. I better go. Call you back later."

Zac: "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you as much as I did. I'll introduce you to my mom properly now. Ashley, this is my mom… Starla. Mom, this as you already know is Ashley."

Starla: "Hi Ashley. It really is very nice to meet you. Not that you would have guessed that last night. I truly am sorry about my rudeness."

Ashley: "Hi, its fine. I understand that you'd been out of town for a whole and that you just wanted to talk to your son."

Starla: "Still, I could have been more polite about it. Can I get you two anything to eat or drink?"

Zac: "Yeah please mom. Ill have a hamburger and fries with a coke."

Starla: "Not a problem son. Ashley?"

Ashley: "Erm, just an orange juice please. I only finished breakfast just before coming here."

Starla: "Sure sweetie. Ill be back in a couple of minutes."

Ashley: "I'm just going to the bathroom quickly okay?"

Zac: "Okay baby."

When Ashley walked away Zac realised she had left her phone and an idea formulated in his head. Picking up her phone he redialled the last called number.

"Ashley? I thought you were with Zac and his mom."

Zac: "She is. She just went to the restroom. I have something to ask you. But I have to be quick because I want to surprise her later."

Jennifer: "Sure. What is it?"

Zac: "if I take her out later to the movies can you do me a favour? Go to my new house and set up the deck area with some stuff I'm going to pick up and drop off before I come and get her?"

Jennifer: "Yeah of course, as long as you don't mind me having Brenda help me."

Zac: "No problem just don't tell Brenda until Ashley is already with me. I know she wont be able to keep it to herself."

Jennifer: "No problem. Give me the address and spare keys when you come to get Ash."

Zac: "Thanks. You really are awesome. I have to go, Ashley's coming back."

He quickly hung up and put the phone back where he had gotten it from. As she neared the table Zac realised they hadn't hugged or even had a quick kiss since he and his mom had arrived, so he stood up as she came round to her chair and threw his arms around her.

Ashley: "Don't think this is getting you out of the trouble you're in for scaring me to death."

Even as she said this though Ashley was melting into the embrace.

Starla: "Put her down son, foods here."

Zac: "Mom!"

Ashley couldn't help but giggle at how cute Zac was when he got embarrassed.

An hour later Zac told Ashley that he and his mom had some more stuff to do, but if she went home that he would pick her up and take her to the movies at around 7 that night. Happy with this Zac walked Ashley to her car in the car park and made sure he got a kiss before running over to his moms car and going to start packing up his current bedroom.


End file.
